Roller Boots
Roller Boots are a pair of boots with retractable wheels that have Solid Vision "tires". Overview The roller boots are red with orange armor on the fronts, and the wheels glow yellow when activated. History They were first seen being worn by Allen Kōzuki and first used when he went to look for Sayaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 107: "The Duel-Starved Amazoness" He then gave them to Yūya, passing on his feelings to him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 112: "Towards a City Filled with Smiles" Yūya used the roller boots in his Duel against Isao Kachidoki to dodge his assaults while finding Action Cards, which successfully helped him win the Duel despite his initial difficulty in using them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 113: "The Thirst for Carnage" He used them again in his Duel against Captain Solo, but when Yūya skated up the rope for an Action Card, Solo had the ship to turn hard knocking Yūya off in to the ocean until Crow saved him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 115: "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" When Academia students surrounded the Lancers, Yūya used them to evade the students while initiating their own plan.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 118: "Survival Duel" When Yūya used them against Battle Beast, he was blocked from getting an Action Card due Battle Beast's sheer speed and agility.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 120: "Battle Beast" Yūya later used the roller boots to avoid the attack of Sanders' "Gladial Beast Tamer Editor".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 121: "Brand of Misfortune" When Battle Beast used the effect of "Gladial Beast Fort" to inflict damage, Yūya used them to grab "Acceleration", dodging the first attack but couldn't find an Action Card for the second and was saved by Jack's Red Gazer.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 122: "Glory on the Academia" When Leo attacked Yūya directly with "DDD Death Great King Hell Armageddon", he used them to grab "Evasion" and dodge the attack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 129: "Glimpse of the Supreme King" When Yūri attacked him with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Yūya used them to grab "Miracle" but Yūri destroyed it with "Crush Action" to prevent him from using his face-down. This would be the final time Yūya would use the roller boots as they were destroyed when Zarc took control of him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 135: "The Trembling Dimensions" Following Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", the roller boots were restored and Yūya used them to get to You Show Duel School. When Futoshi, tatsuya, and Ayu asked Yūya where he got them from, he told them that someone gave them to him but couldn't remember who it was due to losing most of his memories until Reiji reminded him through the reenactment of Junior Youth Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" Galleries Rollerblades concept art.png|Rollerblades concept art. Edo, Resistance, and Lancers 112.png|Allen gave Yūya his roller skates. Yuya and Isao 113-2.png|Yūya used the Rollarblades in his Duel against Isao Kachidoki. Yuya 115-0.jpg|Yūya skated up the rope for an Action Card. Yuya 115-6.png|Yūya skated up the rope for an Action Card Yuya 121-1.jpg|Yūya uses the rollerblades to avoid the attack of "Gladial Beast Tamer Editor". Yuya 135-9.png|Yūya uses the rollerblades to avoid "Dark Rebellion's" attack. References }} Navigation Category:Technology Category:Xyz Dimension